Percy Jackson and others Reading the Books (Working Title)
by ProudCanadianGal101
Summary: Just as the title says; Demigods come from the future to read a book series. And why is Percy's name in half of the titles? Where is everybody from? Will there be a quiz? (p.s. the prologue will have a parody feel to it, but the rest of it is completely serious) I had decided this will be a parody


**Percy Jackson Reading the Lightning Thief (Working Title)**

 **I should be working on the fic's I'm rewriting, however, I do not feel like doing so... I felt like doing this. This fic will have infrequent updates, and I am sorry. I have a part-time job, finishing High School in three months, and Freaking out.**

 **Also, I'm trying to write everything before posting, however, I don't wanna do that for this fic... so irregular updates, and the potential of me not finishing up in the air... Enjoy!**

 **As I have not read Trials of Apollo (Minus the first book) nor Magnus Chase (minus the first book), so anything from those books will not be in here (except Solangelo, but I love it…) p.s. if I forget anyone, I am sorry.**

 _Prologue  
_

Percy Jackson would say that he had witnessed everything there was to see. Two wars involving Greek gods, yes they do exist. Roman gods, in reality, they are Roman versions of the Greek gods. He's fought alongside Greek and Roman demigods fighting, not only other demigods, but also mythical monsters, titans, and giants. The last two were the primary opponents in the two wars stated earlier.

The Titan War (the second) ended on his sixteenth birthday. The Giant War (the second) ended not even a year after the Titan War. Percy Jackson had witnessed so many victories, losses, deaths, betrayals and worst of all, tears.

However, what will happen to him soon after he declared he would not be involved in any significant quests until he, at least, graduates high school would be a first for him.

But first, before we get there, we must find out what is happening. Please do not mind the typing noises, that is my assistant typing up everything I say. In the past, we go.

The year 1993 is the farthest back we will go. Please remember this; it will be on a test later. I will examine you. ASSISTANT! Please note down to test my readers later. Errm, anyways.

Poseidon was distant. No one knew why. Well, Aphrodite knew why, however, she promised the Sea God not to tell anyone. She had kept that promise, so far. In fact, the goddess of beauty wanted to see what will happen. She had been in a devious mood for the past century if the fact that divorce rates were much higher than they had ever been tells you anything.

Anyways, side rant over, it was a summer solstice meeting, so Hades was there, internally complaining about how all the gods act like toddlers.

Now, you may be wondering how I know all of this. Well, some people call me God, some the Creator, some Chaos. But I kinda created the universe. Now, did anyone ask me what I would like to be named? No. I want to be called Alice. But nobody cares. They call me whatever they want to call me. Don't go off assuming I'm a girl just because I want to be named Alice. Gender is a social construct that society created. Sex, on the other hand, is not. You can assume my sex is a female and you can think my sex is male. You know what they say about assuming? It makes an ass of you and me.

Anyways, side rant over, this meeting was going like all the others. Horrible. It wasn't until magically I placed many couches and many demigods on said couches that the meeting got interesting to the Lord of Death.

"Who are you guys?" The lord of all drama, I mean Zeus. By now, in your different dimension, you probably have read multiple versions of this same story, so I'm leaving a list of all the non-gods, and the gods at the bottom of the page.

All the demigods introduced themselves, without stating who their godly parent is. Then the mortals introduced themselves, without any titles (except Sally and Paul as they presented themselves as Percy's mother and step-dad).

"Why are you all here?" The calmer Athena asked the mortals. Percy shrugged then a giant box fell in the centre of the room right beside Hestia. The sweetest goddess on Olympus didn't bat an eye at the item. She was used to the gods sitting beside her when they had enough.

Hestia opened the box and informed everyone that inside were ten books. She read out all the titles to the big group of people with them.

Now, as this mess of a prologue is ending, I shall leave and let it play out. I shall come back in the epilogue of this. Stay tuned as I ACTUALLY FINNISH this!

 **So yeah, I'm sorry for the weirdness of this... The rest of the story will not be like this, I promise. Also, the last sentence was me being annoyed at how no one finishes these stories. So I'm going off now! Bye!**

 **P.S. I'm sorry it's so short, and if I forget a character, please feel free to tell me, and I will update it with them in (however, i'm only using people from the list below, and I'm using ALL of them)...**

 **Characters** :

Greek

Percy Jackson  
Annabeth Chase  
Thalia Grace  
Nico di Angelo  
Will Solace  
Clarisse La Rue  
Piper McClean  
Leo Valdez  
Conner Stoll  
Travis Stoll

Roman

Jason Grace  
Hazel Levesque  
Frank Zhang  
Reyna Ramirez-Arellano

Mortals

Sally Jackson  
Paul Blofis  
Rachel Elizabeth Dare

Gods

Hestia  
Hera  
Demeter  
Hades  
Poseidon  
Zeus  
Apollo  
Artemis  
Dionysus  
Hermes  
Ares  
Aphrodite  
Athena  
Hephaestus


End file.
